Moshi Monsters: The Great Escape/Chapter 2
A few hours have passed- -The box starts to rattle and shake- Fusty: Woohoo! Dudes, we're totally fre- -Fusty does a cartwheel and faceplants into the ground- Pizmo: So much for that. -Fusty brushes off and gets up, still happy- King Brian: Hm, it appears that we are in the Gombala Gombala Jungle. We're okay folks! Come out! Lips: Ya' sure it's okay? King Brian: Certain. -The rest of the Moshlings come out- Pizmo- Well, I say we should all split into groups. -Benedict and Mitzi look scared. The group are just about to put their input into the situation when-- Pizmo- Troy, Casey, Weegul, and Benedict will head North. Me, Popov, Doyle and Snuggy will head East. Plumpty, Darwin, Fusty and Mitzi shall go South. As for ol' Brian here, Freddie, Bonnie and Lips, you're heading West. Have fun. Everyone- ... Pizmo- Off you go then! -Benedict and Mitzi wave at eachother and tears come from their eyes- -Meanwhile, Northwards- Troy- Uh.. Look! There's something moving in that bush. Weegul- OOOH! I hope they're friendly! Casey- Let's go! -Casey and Weegul wander over to the bush, chatting away- Benedict- I'm a little worried.. Troy - Everything will be fine I'm sure.. -A little, Orange Hoodoo jumps out of the Bush- ???- Hi.. What you want.. Name be Crazy Bill. You want special Soup? It taste good. Weegul- YES PLEASE!!! Casey- Maybe, maybe I could make it even better! If I could just get a tast- Ooh, that would be a good ingredient.. -Casey wanders off to a berry bush to grab ingredients- Troy- Hello, Crazy Bill.. Sorry for those two. Anyway, what we'd appreciate is knowing a way out of here? Crazy Bill- Very hard. Very secret. Nobody know way. I have secret map piece. If you can find, you keep. Find four, get to leave. Troy- So you want us to look around for a map piece? Crazy Bill- Yep. Benedict- I dunno.. But it's worth a shot! Let's go Troy! Troy- Weegul, Casey.. Come here. -Weegul and Casey come over to Troy- -Troy puts Weegul and Casey on a leash- Troy: Better -Weegul smiles- -Casey starts to get distracted looking for the map piece- Weegul: Nice Microwave! Casey: I could cook with that. -Crazy Bill sits back into his bush- -Weegul pulls Troy and Casey, running to the Microwave- -Troy lifts the Microwave- Troy: No. Leave it. Benedict: Troy.. Look.. Troy: Yeah? -Benedict opens the microwave, finding the map piece- Benedict: Wow, well hidden Crazy Bill! Crazy Bill- Now, we be gone. -The group get teleported to the center- Crazy Bill- When one finds map piece, one goes into the middle. Benedict: I'll use my Moshimofone to call Mitzi, Bonnie and Doyle to tell them what's up. -Meanwhile, Eastwards- Doyle- I just received a call from Benedict. We need to find a 'Map piece'. Something about nice tasting soup, too. Snuggy- Okay.. But where do we start? -Popov yawns- Popov- Maybe.. Maybe over there. -Popov points to a Naughty Nutter- -Pizmo walks up to the Naughty Nutter- ???- Yo! What is up bro? The namez' Cocoloco. Pizmo- Map Piece. You seen one or not. Cocoloco- Well then.. -Doyle grumbles and moans at Pizmo- Doyle: Hey Cocoloco! What my "Friend" meant to say is that we're looking for a map piece that we need to get home. Any ideas? Snuggy: Sorry for his behavior. Cocoloco: There's one hidden in that temple. Down there. Don't see any need for it myself so sure, go get it. I'll come if you wish? Pizmo: yeahyeah, let's just go. -The group walk into the temple- Cocoloco: So, if you just walk past this section of a horde of Moshling Eggs, you'll see a map piece. Cool eh? Snuggy: Are those eggs okay? Cocoloco: Uhh.. Suree.. -Pizmo whacks Cocoloco and Snuggy out of the way and takes the Map Piece. The Gang teleport to the center of the jungle with the North group- -Meanwhile, heading South- Plumpty: Map piece? Well, you guys can do the dirty work. I'll help other ways I guess. Mitzi: Maybe we should look upwards.. Look.. A vine.. Fusty: Tight yo! let's go! Darwin: Maybe I'll stay here and wait. Wait, no. I can come. Wait, hm.. -Fusty grabs Darwin in excitement and the group climb up the vine.- ???: Hey Stranger! How'ya doin'? I am known as Kook around this sky palace. You like the scene? Group: Hey Kook! Plumpty: Have you heard anything about a map piece? Kook: Yes. Ya' see that handy dandy broken statue right there? Well, it has the map piece inside. But, some "Nerds", Robots, one with a big round lightbulb head, came and ruined the statue by mistake. If you can get it running, the piece is yours. Mitzi: Happy to help! Fusty: Yo, Darwin, can yo' flap down there and see what there is? -Darwin leaps down and tries to fly, but flaps a little and reaches a ledge- Darwin: Yep, something here. But I can't reach.. Nor get back to you.. Fusty: Oops. -Fusty back-flips down onto the ledge- Fusty: I'm sure they'll notice we're gone man. -Fusty leaps from the ledge into a hole, finding one of the statue pieces- Fusty: Bingo! -Fusty uses the piece as support to get onto the ledge- Fusty: Darwin.. I can trust ye. Right? You'll hold on to this piece. Right? Darwin: Yep.. Maybe um.. I dunno! It looks hard.. Actually.. Fusty: C'mon! -Fusty holds onto the piece and climbs up- -Fusty holds the piece for Darwin, and he climbs back up to Kook and the gang.- -Darwin helps Fusty up- Plumpty: Good going guys! I found a piece too! Not sure about Mitzi.. Mitzi: Help! I'm here. In the corner. Y'know, dangling off the edge. -The gang pull her up- Mitzi: So, I was jumping on some clouds down there when I found a piece. I came up and like, sorta, fell. Thanks though. -Kook takes the pieces and inserts them into the statue, reviving it- Kook: Thanks, dudes! Here's your Map piec- -The gang including Kook, teleport into the middle of the jungle with group 1 and 2.- -Meanwhile, Finally locating Westwards- Bonnie: Um, I get the whole Map Piece.. But why is it snowing? King Brian: It's magical, right? It reminds me of my childhood whe- -Lips and Freddie look at Brian in a weird way- Bonnie: Anyway, I'm not sure about this.. -A small, lone baby Twistmas Hoodoo steps out- ???- Hi.. How and who are you to be travelling this far? The name is.. Well.. Um. I forget. Just call me Twissy, Okay? Lips: WA- Hi.. You scared me there! Hi Twissy! Freddie: Have yer' seen a Map Piece around kid? Twissy: Yeah.. I have it right here. King Brian: Wow. Easy right! Bonnie: Much easier than falling onto a ledge and almost dying. Twissy: But why do you need it? I only just met you.. Bonnie: Our friends and I need to get home. There's 16 of us. That is the last map piece we need to be going into the next direction. Twissy: Well, you're going to have to answer my quiz. King Brian: Ooh! Sounds like fu- Bonnie: Yeah sure, let's get on with it, please? Twissy: Who guest starred in our last musical? Was it.. Dr Strangeglove, Jackson or Roary Scrawl? Lips: Well, Strangeglove would have no means being there.. Unless he was playing his trombone. Freddie: Roary plays a sweet guitar. Bonnie: An air guitar, Freddie. An air guitar. King Brian: I remember watching that back at home on Moshivision! I'm sure it was Jackson. Twissy: Correct! Twissy: I'm kinda tired, so you can just have this map piece for that. You guys seem fun! Here. -The group with Twissy teleport to the center of the jungle- -In the center- Pizmo: Finally, we're a team again! Crazy Bill: You got map piece. very proud. Kook: *whispers* Surprised they survived, Crazy.. Fusty: Eh? Cocoloco: Nothing! Nothing.. Twissy: So what does the map say? Troy: It seems to be a picture of a ship. -Meanwhile, Benedict and Mitzi help eachother out- Popov: *yawns* turn it around. -The map is turned- -Darwin starts to read- Darwin: A ship will come and take you. Weegul: FUN! Pizmo: Sounds legit. -A giant, red spaceship comes and takes the gang.- -The three Hoodoos and Cocoloco wave goodbye to the gang.- Category:Fan Fiction Category:Moshi Monsters: The Great Escape